


The War

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bullying, Character Death, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Bashing, Guns, Homophobia, Hurt, M/M, Mobster!AU, Murder, Opposing Sides, Pain, Punishment, Rape, Scars, Slurs, Stabbing, Suicide, Violence, and everyone wants angst, because people are horrible, domestic and sexual abuse, i dont do that shit, let me know if I missed anything, mob, sex but not nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Kurt Hummel isn't cared for.He's always known that, and he's accepted it. All he has to do is switch off his emotions when the others are around, and keep it all in until he's behind closed doors. To everyone else he's numb, emotionless, cold, sassy and above everyone else. How wrong they are...Sebastian Smythe is the son of a mob boss.Loved by all, even when he lashes out, known for being a bit of a playboy, sometimes a dick, very much enjoys messing with people for fun.Until he meets one Kurt Hummel.Things will never be the same again.
Relationships: Barole, Brittana - Relationship, Finchel, Kurtbastian - Relationship, klaine - Relationship, maybe more, wemma - Relationship
Series: Glee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. The Hummels

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I just thought of it and decided to write it?
> 
> Thanks everyone whose enjoying my other fics as well and for all the nice words :)

"Kurt, come here a second." Burt called his son over from the other room.  
Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the card room where everyone had playing cards, and over to his dad, who was looking over some papers. "Yeah, dad?" He asked, he hated being around the others, at least he knew they wouldn't do anything while his dad was there, he got violent when they hurt him.  
"I need you and Finn to do something for me, think you can handle it?" He dad finally looked up at him and he nodded.  
"Sure, what do you need?" He asked, taking the paper his dad handed him. He looked it over, seemed to be an order.

"Remember Cassie July?" Burt asked, putting his pen down.  
Kurt nodded. "The arms dealer?"  
"Yep, we have a new shipment. All I need you to do is go collect them, got it?"  
"Of course." Kurt smiled. Finn walked over as Burt called him and clipped Kurt on the shoulder with his hand. "My car or yours?"  
"Where we going?" Finn asked as Kurt lead him out of the building and up into the street, the sun was just beginning to set.  
Kurt checked the paper. "Looks like she's set up shop around the pier." He explained.  
"What, Cassie?" Finn asked, after he got a nod from Kurt he shivered. "Yeah, no, you can drive. She actually likes you."

Kurt rolled his eyes but jumped in the drivers side, waiting for his step-brother to jump in before he set off. He let Finn turned on the radio, not minding a bit of music as they drove.  
Kurt tried to keep to himself, especially when his dad wasn't around, the others weren't exactly that accepting of the fact that the boss' only - official - son being gay. Not that he'd even come out to any of them except Finn and Burt, but that was only because they were close family. The others assumed and the bullying started from there.  
"Did Burt want us to do anything else for today?" Finn asked, always uncomfortable with silence. He wasn't mean to the boy like the others were, except for one incident close to when they first met, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with him being gay.  
Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Well, he'll probably want YOU to do other things for him." Yep, Finn was the son Burt had always wanted, and Kurt didn't care, it took some of the focus off of him, especially in terms of the other members.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure he'll have a big job for you soon." Finn told him, but Kurt just rolled his eyes. He didn't want or need a big job, in fact he would have loved not being born into one of the biggest mobs in town, forced to hang around with bigoted idiots every day of his life, or closeted homophobes, who bullied and degraded him, with a dad that just loved him for who he was, in a proper family, without the pressure, hate and self-destructive tendencies filling his everyday life. Not that anyone noticed, who wouldn't want to be in the mob after all? Who would want to focus on fashion? On music? On Broadway? No, for one Kurt Hummel, everything sucked ass.  
At least this mission was with Finn, someone who wouldn't want to beat him up over something he couldn't control. Besides, Kurt knew a secret, that Finn enjoyed singing as well. He wouldn't tell anyone of course, that would be cruel. He knew what it was like to be mocked every day and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. It didn't stop the two from singing along to the radio on their way to Miss Julies.

"Sure you don't wanna hide in the boot before she comes out?" Kurt smirked, rolling down his window.  
"I'm fine, fairy." Finn rolled his eyes, looking out the other window. Most of the mobsters were scared of July, and Kurt could see why. He was just happy she had always had a soft spot for him.  
"Ok, what the fuck do you want? I haven't even had my morning Margarita yet?" An annoyed voice came through the intercom and Kurt chuckled.  
"I know your pain." He joked and Cassie buzzed them in. They drove through to the small parking lot and got out, meeting Cassie at the door.

"Kurt, Frankenstein." She greeted them both and Finn frowned. "What can I do for you today, boys?"  
Kurt smiled, he hated to admit it but it was nice to have someone else being mocked for a while. "Dad sent us, gotta pick some stuff up." He waved the list and Cassie took it.  
She nodded. "I see, you can come in, tall boy has to stay out here." She pointed at Finn and Kurt turned to Finn, shrugging slightly.  
"I'll call you if I need help lifting things." He laughed as Finn flipped him off, and followed Cassie in.

"We should make it quick, kid, the Smythe's are heading round soon." Cassie warned him.  
"Noted." Kurt muttered. He hated this whole turf war thing, but he had to abide by it, everyone in the other mobs knew who he was. They didn't know he was gay, they didn't hear him speak, but they knew he had a reputation for being the quiet one, and they knew what that could be. So it was best to avoid them at all costs, unless he wanted to get into a scrap. "So, you got the guns?"  
"Of course I have the guns, Hummel, what do you take me for?" She smirked. "Come on down to the basement, you know I keep the big bad stuff down there."  
"If this is a trick..." He grumbled, but followed her down. "Last time I had to see all your bondage..."  
"You blushed so hard~" She laughed, flicking the light on and showing him around the guns, looking at the list he'd given her.

\------------

They headed back to base with the guns and Kurt started heading to his room when someone told him his dad had gone out for a job, but was stopped by one of the guys int he corridor. He was a skinny man, weasly, his smile was crooked and his teeth yellow.   
"Hey, twink." He laughed that disgusting high laugh of his and Kurt glared at him.   
"What do you want, Ratchet?" He asked, folding his arms. Could he not just get one minute of peace?  
The other man grimaced. "Don't get smart, fag. It's Ratcher." He hissed.   
Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We need some target practice." He grinned that sickly grin and Kurt frowned.  
"No fucking way, not again." He spat. "My dad will be back soon, just imagine what he'll do when he finds out you and your stupid friends decided to throw knives at me again."   
The look in the mans eyes was confusing to Kurt. "I expect he won't be back for a while." He walked over. "Don't expect to tell him any time soon."  
Kurt grimaced at the man's breath and tensed up, watching the man as he slunk away, waiting until he was gone to head to his room, knowing he wouldn't be followed. He paced around for a while before deciding to have a smoke and try to relax. He pulled up his laptop and put on a film, smoking as he watched. 

\------------

He woke to hands grabbing him, dragging him out of bed, lifting him up, and not gently. He began kicking and trying to get them off, cursing and shouting at them. They couldn't do this, his dad would be PISSED.   
He was thrown down in the middle of the common room, cards and chips flying everywhere as his side clipped the table and laughing resounded around him. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at them, trying to scramble up but fell again when pain hit his side. He clutched it, getting ready to defend himself from another boot to the stomach. The others laughed.   
"Daddy's not here to protect you now, fag." Jeremy - one of the larger guys in the gang - spoke up.  
Kurt glanced to the doorway, seeing Finn stood there, looking like he wanted to do something but quickly looked away and headed out of the room. He looked to the front doorway, where the guard had his back turned, pretending he didn't know what was happening. 

Kurt knew he had his knife in his boot, as usual, just in case. He stood, quickly moving away from them. "What do you want this time?" He growled.   
"I told you, target practice!" Ratcher grinned, throwing a knife toward him. It stuck in the floor next to his foot and he grit his teeth.   
"Just wait and see what happens to you if you lay a finger on me." He ground out, adrenaline pumping through him now. He wouldn't reach for his knife yet, knowing then they'd know it was there. "So you'd do well to leave me the FUCK alone."   
The guys laughed and Jeremy came over, Kurt lifted his fists in defence but one of the other guys grabbed him and they all got a hold of him again when he managed to scramble away from his grip. 

He knew where they were taking him and he fought against them, but it was no use. They pushed him into the tiny hole in the wall and locked him in. He could see the tiny bits of lights leaking in through the slats in the wall and he tried not to pay too much attention to the smell or the water dripping from the ceiling and down the wall. He tried to force himself out, tried kicking as well as he could and pushing against the wall but it was no use. They hadn't done this in years, and the space was smaller than he remembered it being when he was a little boy.   
He wrapped his arms around himself and slid to the floor, there was literally only enough space for him to sit down curled up with his legs right to his chest. He put his head in his hands, gripping his hair slightly and letting out a sigh.   
He didn't know how long they would leave him here this time, he only hoped his dad would get back soon.


	2. Is Anyone There?

Kurt sat curled in that space for god knows how long, curled up and hungry. He didn't know how many days had passed and he didn't understand why his dad hadn't returned yet and come to find him.   
He heard snippets of conversation every so often from outside as people chatted while they walked past.   
He was cold and wet, the water still dripping on him at random intervals, making him feel crazy. He continuously shivered, his eyes closed most of the time out of exhaustion. It had been too long, and he was sure the days passing wasn't just in his head. 

It felt like years by the time he felt the wall moving and someone shouting something, he felt himself being moved and lifted, but didn't have the energy to wake up enough to see who it was.   
He felt himself get placed on a bed and more shouting happened, before a door slammed and he felt someone sit next to him on the bed.   
He glanced up, but he couldn't think through the foggy haze that had surrounded his mind at the moment. But he could tell that Finn was sat next to him, ringing his hands and staring at the floor, trying not to look upset. 

"Finn..." He tried to talk, but his voice was raw from shouting when he'd first gotten shoved in the tiny space, and it hurt from non-use.   
"I'm so sorry, Kurt..." Finn interrupted him, finally glancing at the other boy before looking away again, blinking away tears. "It's-It's your dad..."  
Kurt simply watched him tiredly, waiting for him to explain.

\------------

Kurt hated funerals.

He hated his mothers funeral, the itchy suit, the feeling of isolation, the guests.   
He tried not to look at the other men who stood around his fathers grave, it had seemed normal at his mothers funeral, his dad just explaining it away as 'part of the family'. But now? Now it felt wrong. His dad had been his only friend at most points in his life, and now he was gone. And he was stuck with these men who tried their best to hurt him. And what was worse? None of them seemed to care. None of them cried, they all joked and laughed around like usual. 

His dad had been a great man. And a great leader, and Kurt knew the others should feel SOMETHING about what happened. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out yet.  
He'd just turned his attention back to his fathers grave and tried to ignore everything else. Right now was his last time of remembering his dad, because everything was about to change. 

\------------

He ignored Finn asking him how he was feeling as they headed toward the wake, Kurt didn't go. He simply walked away as his step-brother began asking words. He offered Carole a consoling hug - she had said anything since he had died, and refused to look up from the floor - and left, heading out into the town.   
He couldn't be around the others right now, and he needed to ignore everything for a while. 

"The usual." He told the man behind the bar, who nodded and slid a glass over to him. He nodded and undid his jacket, loosening his tie and downing the drink before nodding for another one.   
Everyone knew who he was, so they didn't question why he was here right now, or why he was in a pure black suit or why he was silently drinking away his sorrows.  
He ignored everyone around him as drink by drink went by and he simply rolled his eyes when the man behind the bar warned him about the 'shift' being over soon, referring to the use of the bar as set out between the two rival gangs. 

"I'll get this next one." Someone spoke, sitting next to him.   
Kurt glanced to him and sighed. "Anderson." He muttered, downing his drink. "I'm really not in the mood."   
"I get it, who wants to see the person they were set up to marry in the sake of 'keeping the peace'?" Blaine joked, taking a sip of his own drink. He shrugged. "I know we never liked each other that way and resented out families for thinking it was a good idea, but we actually got along for a while."  
"So, what? You want to try dating me? Does it LOOK like I need someone flirting with me right now?" Kurt almost snapped, facing Blaine with a scowl on his face. 

Blaine shook his head, a little angry. "No, but it did look like you needed a FRIEND." He grumbled. "Forget it." He stood. "But let me give you some advice, you might not want to push away the few people that will actually talk to you. We all know your reputation, and we all know you don't exactly have any friends." He shrugged. "Later, Hummel."   
Kurt grit his teeth and looked back down to the bar, clicking his fingers for another drink and not even letting it touch the bar before he'd drank it and ordered another one. 

\------------

He didn't know how long he'd been drinking, but there was a heavy buzz in his head and a lightness in his body as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed out of the bar, walking back upstairs, accidentally nudging his shoulder into someone as he headed out into the early morning daylight, muttering a short 'sorry', before he walked away. He didn't notice the other guys eyes follow him as he sauntered around, basking in the early morning sun and looking up to the clear, winter sky.   
If he had have noticed, things might have turned out different.


End file.
